


Perdono

by Celtic_song



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_song/pseuds/Celtic_song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh oh oh” Bobby indietreggiò fino a sbattere contro il mobile alle sue spalle. “Ciclope ci staccherà la pelle per questo.” e nelle menti dei presenti si figurò per un attimo la terrificante visione di Scott Summers con un fucile in mano che rientrava in una tipica rustica casa di montagna che aveva come tappeto la pelliccia di McCoy e le teste di Drake e Howlett come trofei di caccia. <br/>“No, no” decise Logan agitando le braccia per allontanare la visione “Dobbiamo solo spiegargli la situazione in un momento in cui è rilassato...”<br/>“Forse non ci vivi da abbastanza tempo, Scott non è mai rilassato. Ha sempre un buon motivo per essere sull'attenti con chiunque.” constatò Henry pulendosi gli occhiali. “Però l'idea è buona, quindi agisci.” il canadese lo guardò tradito.<br/>“Mi lasciate da solo il pasto alla belva? Il danno è anche vostro”<br/>Scott/Logan a interpretazione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdono

“Oh oh oh” Bobby indietreggiò fino a sbattere contro il mobile alle sue spalle. “Ciclope ci staccherà la pelle per questo.” e nelle menti dei presenti si figurò per un attimo la terrificante visione di Scott Summers con un fucile in mano che rientrava in una tipica rustica casa di montagna che aveva come tappeto la pelliccia di McCoy e le teste di Drake e Howlett come trofei di caccia.

“No, no” decise Logan agitando le braccia per allontanare la visione “Dobbiamo solo spiegargli la situazione in un momento in cui è rilassato...”

“Forse non ci vivi da abbastanza tempo, Scott non è mai rilassato. Ha sempre un buon motivo per essere sull'attenti con chiunque.” constatò Henry pulendosi gli occhiali. “Però l'idea è buona, quindi agisci.” il canadese lo guardò tradito.

“Mi lasciate da solo il pasto alla belva? Il danno è anche vostro”

“Sì, ma la proposta è tua e inoltre sia io che Bobby siamo di guardia, quindi la nostra presenza potrebbe insospettire Ciclope, che potrebbe fiutare il trucco e reagire...” interruppe lo sproloquio della Bestia ringhiando al pari del suo nome poi prese stizzito la giacca dalla sedia.

“Ora capisco perché siate amici di Summers” borbottò uscendo dalla stanza chiudendo la porta dietro le risate di Bobby.

 

Ora, il problema per Logan non era tanto montare una gran faccia di bronzo e convincere il leader degli X men che il disastro appena avvenuto nella Stanza del Pericolo non fosse stata colpa loro, era solo trovare qualche dannata cosa che potesse ingentilire l'animo algido del mutante. Certo, un metro e settanta di donna telepatica dai capelli rossi molto probabilmente avrebbe funzionato ma non era nei piani di Wolverine mettersi una parrucca posticcia e sfilare per Ciclope, quindi doveva puntare su qualcos'altro. McCoy -il maledetto- gli aveva sussurrato tra una lezione e l'altra che l'uomo sarebbe tornato verso le dieci di sera da un'importante riunione con qualcuno e che entro quell'ora avrebbe dovuto tirare fuori un'idea. Alle otto e dieci, Logan era abbastanza calmo, c'era ancora tempo. Alle nove meno dieci cominciò a preoccuparsi un poco, un'idea decente non si era ancora presentata. Alle nove e quaranta Logan valutò la possibilità di gettarsi di sotto dal secondo piano e fingere che il suo fattore rigenerante avesse deciso di smettere di funzionare. Alle dieci meno cinque Wolverine era in preda ad una crisi isterica nella propria stanza, attento a qualsiasi possibile segnale del ritorno dell'altro. Alla fine, alle dieci in punto, il grattare del brecciolino dell'asfalto si fece sentire e dalla frequenza e pesantezza del passo, si sarebbe detto che Summers fosse furibondo. Prima ancora che Logan potesse intercettarlo e piazzarlo davanti ad una disgustosa telenovelas per rintronarlo a tal punto almeno ad ritardare la scoperta del misfatto, Ciclope era entrato nella scuola ed aveva marciato fino alla cucina. Lesto, il canadese scese le scale e si affacciò sulla soglia, dando una lunga occhiata alla schiena tesa e irrigidita dell'uomo con la testa nel frigo.

“Quelle sono mie” gli scappò di bocca quando vide le dita lunghe di Scott stringersi intorno al pacchetto di sei birre e Summers si girò strillando.

“Sono..sono io” balbettò mani avanti Wolverine facendo del suo meglio per non peggiorare l'umore guastato dell'altro. “Non volevo spaventarti”

“Non mi hai spaventato” sibilò come una vipera il leader sbattendo le lattine sul tavolo e staccandone una dal pacco con furia e lì Logan desiderò avere il potere di diventare invisibile o meglio ancora di essere Non-Ti-Scordar-Di-Me* e di passare di mente al mutante in poco tempo, in modo da potersela svignare senza finire per forza arrostito.

“Che ci fai ancora sveglio?” ringhiò inquisitorio mandando lampi -purtroppo non in senso metaforico- dagli occhi.

“Ehm” solo Ciclope riusciva a prenderlo in contropiede così “Avevo sete. Vuoi che condividere la mia birra?” il possessivo era superfluo, ma era sempre Wolverine, non uno come Nightcrawler, e gli premeva rimarcare il territorio. Scott guardò a lungo la birra fra le sue mani poi alzò la testa verso il canadese.

“Sì” borbottò sommesso e con la medesima foga ne staccò un'altra. “Però usciamo da qui” e una parte era andata, si permise di pensare Logan seguendolo docile in salone. La stanza aveva ben tre divani, strategicamente orientati verso l'unico televisore, così che per i due non ci fu l'imbarazzo di sedersi l'uno accanto perché Ciclope si accaparrò immediatamente quello centrale -con la visione migliore- e ci si sdraiò interamente. Non contento, mentre il canadese occupava quello a sinistra, si appallottolò su un fianco e accese la televisione. Il telegiornale iniziò a decantare le catastrofi nel mondo e Summers abbrancò un cuscino con l'espressione più arrabbiata e infastidita che Logan gli avesse mai visto in faccia; se si fosse messo a scalciare non l'avrebbe trovato strano.

“Hey Slim..” cominciò dopo tre minuti di guerre e esplosioni dopo aver finito la lattina e averla cautamente poggiata sul tavolino “Com'è andata la tua riunione?” al pari di un cobra, Summers tirò su il capo e lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

“Che ne sai tu?” minacciò.

“Me l'ha detto Hank” si difese mentre sullo schermo un'esplosione sbriciolava un palazzo “Pensavo fosse qualcosa di ufficiale sai, qualcosa inerente agli X men.”

“No, non lo era” lo freddò l'altro ma poi, dopo aver cambiato su uno squallido film horror, sciolse un poco l'espressione. “In realtà era mio padre” Wolverine tese le orecchie, non aveva mai sentito parlare del padre di Scott se non per sporadiche informazioni sul suo status di Corsaro intergalattico.

“E cosa voleva?”

Una risatina amara scivolò dalle labbra morbide di Summers “Parlarmi. E recuperare tutti quegli anni in cui ha lasciato me e Alex da soli pur sapendo che eravamo vivi.” si aggiustò il ciuffo “Come se fosse lontanamente possibile” forse per la prima volta in tutta la serata sospirò rilassando i muscoli facciali, salvo poi acciambellarsi come un gatto sul divano. Impressionato da quell'aspetto così problematico della vita del leader, Logan inconsciamente gli si avvicinò.

“Non credi sia possibile?”

“No Logan” un'altra risata amara si librò nell'aria “Non potrò mai guardarlo e vedere un padre, purtroppo.” la voce ebbe una specie di fremito poi batté una mano sul divano. “Vai a prendere le altre birre?” e a quel punto Wolverine obbedì.

 

 

“Di fatto è questo il problema” finì di spiegare Scott molto più rilassato, alla settima birra probabilmente, agitando le dita con estrema fluidità. Logan, più o meno nelle stesse condizioni, annuì.

“Sì capisco.” annuì più volte poi gettò la testa all'indietro per guardarlo meglio. “Capisco perfettamente Slim”era finito seduto sul tappeto davanti al divano centrale, la testa allo stesso livello del viso di Summers, sdraiato su un fianco sul medesimo mobile. Ciclope mandò giù l'ennesima birra.

“Sai” lo additò “Io non ti odio” confessò. “Devi solo smetterla di mettere tanto in discussione la mia autorità” annuì convinto “Per il resto potremmo quasi essere migliori amici” sbadigliò una risata e si sistemò meglio sui cuscini morbidi sprofondando nel divano. Wolverine storse il naso

“Non esagerare Slim. Al massimo potremmo essere civili vicini di casa” la battuta fece ridere Scott tanto da fargli quasi rovesciare la birra e Logan, per ricambiare la sua sincerità, si voltò a guardarlo.

“Ah Scott, oggi io, Hank e Bobby abbiamo sfasciato mezza Stanza del Pericolo mentre ci allenavamo. Ci dispiace” Slim agitò la mano noncurante.

“Poco male, anche a Piotr è successo.” liquidò il tutto arricciando il naso, poi acciuffò la coperta sullo schienale. “Restiamo qui?” propose e il canadese asserì.

“Mi piace come idea” sbadigliò servendosi di un'altra coperta nella quale si avvolse stretto come un involtino.

 

“Hey Slim” Logan lo accolse cauto non appena rientrò dalla sua corsetta serale, correndo a sfilargli il giaccone e aiutarlo con la porta.

“Sì?” chiese con un sorriso sornione Scott mentre, sempre con estrema gentilezza e riguardo, il canadese lo scortava in cucina -dov'era già tutto apparecchiato e pronto- “Che succede?”

Hai presente la tua moto preferita, quella con i cerchioni appena rifatti?” Wolverine lo fece sedere e, senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso, gli strofinò le spalle per farlo rilassare.

“Sì, ce l'ho presente” Ciclope si sfilò gli occhiali e ridacchiò divertito, godendosi tutte quelle attenzioni, e andò col busto in avanti sul tavolo “Che le è successo?”

“Ecco...stamattina io e Hank stavamo cercando una chiave inglese e per sbaglio mentre la prendevamo dallo scaffale, ecco, la scala ha ceduto e Hank ci è cascato sopra” Logan sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dare a Scott qualcosa di più di una banale chiacchierata tra alticci per farsi perdonare per l'immenso buco al centro del quadrante della moto ma i versi soddisfatti dell'umo davanti a lui gli stava suggerendo che, come inizio, non era male.

*L'abilità mutante di Non Ti Scordar di Me è quella di essere dimenticato dalle persone dopo pochi minuti, anche standogli davanti


End file.
